Forward Into Darkness
by MrNebula117
Summary: Good day to you all who may happen upon this. Haven't seen any Halo/RWBY crossovers. So i thought, why not. The story follows a battle hardened ODST squad gearing up for a simply intel op. Or so they think. Dropping into hell is what they do.
1. Chapter 1

**The year is 2552**

**Humanity faces a dark foe**

**The Grimm**

**A savage alien race bent on nothing more than the complete destruction of all humans**

**But, we still fight. Fight for the hope that one day, we can live without the fear of the darkness**

Sirens blared throughout the ship. The halls filled with soldiers rushing to their posts. The ship board AI barking commands over the intercom.

~Miss Xiao Long. Your squad is ready and waiting for you~

The blond looked up at the intercom system, putting her waist long hair into a bun, she moved toward the armory. Upon reaching the armory, the door opened revealing her squad mate, Weiss.

"About time you got here" she said with a scowl on her face. She was the shortest one in the squad (While Yang being the tallest), her hair was white, and normally long and tied into an off-center pony tail. But it seems it was cut down to shoulder length today.

"And hello to you too princess" Yang replied

Weiss was already in her combat gear, as was the rest of the squad Yang noticed as she looked over Weiss into the armory

"Well I'm here now, so let's do this" She said slipping past Weiss

"Yang!" A small voice called out "You're late" The voice belonged to their squad leader, Ruby. Ruby was just taller than Weiss, with short, black hair ending in red highlights. She was loading the last mag of rifle ammo into her chest pouch

"Yes I am" Yang said walking over to her leader "Think you can let this one slide?" The grin on her face was enough for Ruby to forgive her. But this was no time for that

"We're on a tight time frame, you're lucky we didn't drop without you"

"We would have been better off had we dropped by now" Weiss interjected

Ruby shot Weiss a look then back at Yang "Suit up, we're dropping in ten"

"Yes ma'am" Yang said still grinning ear to ear "Say... where's Blake?"

"Reading, while we waited for you" A low voice said from the corner

"Aw kitten don't be like that" Yang replied. Blake's amber eyes met Yang's lilac ones. Blake was just shorter than Yang, her hair was long and black.

"Just hurry up so we can go" Ruby said as she slung her sniper over her back

RWBY squad

Ruby Rose

Capt

Marksmen

Weapons: Long range bolt-action sniper rifle, with a scythe blade replacing the bi-pod

Her armor is standard olive drab with a secondary color of red

She wears her emblem on her waist

For covert ops she wears a red camo cloak to break up her silhouette

She has skeletal augmentations in her legs that allow her to run in excess of 45 MPH for a short time

Weiss Schnee

Lt

Assault

Weapons: Assault rifle. Heavy revolver with explosive rounds

Her armor is standard olive drab with a secondary of ice blue

Her emblem is worn on her back

Her left arm is augmented with Grimm bio tech, allowing her to cast glyphs onto surfaces. When something steps on one of these, it becomes suspended in mid-air

Blake Belladonna

Lt

Stealth ops

Weapons: Magnum pistol with suppressor. Short katana like blade

Her Armor is black with a secondary of dark purple

Her emblem is worn on her outer thigh

Her armor is equipped with an advanced holo system

Her helmet is custom with cat ears

She has neural implants that when wearing her helmet, increases her hearing

Yang Xiao Long

Lt

CQC/Support

Weapons: Drum fed auto shotgun. Magnum pistol. Long range anti vehicle rocket

Her armor is standard olive drab with a secondary of yellow

Her emblem is worn on her chest plate

She wears gauntlets with the ability to heat up to extremely high temperatures without harming the user, that along with her reinforced forearms make for some pretty painful punches

"RWBY Squad geared up and ready" The squad leader said to the onboard AI "Awaiting your clearance"

~Roger that RWBY squad, you are clear for drop~

The team made their way towards their assigned drop pods. Ruby checking her rifle before placing it in her pod. Weiss loading her revolver and holstering it, then placing her AR into her designated pod. Blake Checking her blade and pistol. She quickly tests her holo function. Yang checks her last drum mag, placing her shotgun in her pod. She checks her rocket, making sure it wont blow up when they drop.

"Alright lets crack some heads" Yang exclaimed slamming her fist into her palm, causing her gauntlets to heat up

"We're not doing this to kill things you idiot!" Weiss snapped "This is an intel op"

"Excuse me for wanting to kill those, those _things_ down there" Yang hissed back

"Oh trust me, I want those monsters dead just as much as you. I just know that our mission is to track their movements, not blast their bloody heads off!" Weiss' voice picked up towards the end of her sentence

"The only thing I trust in you princess, is that you'll bitch your whole way down till you see one of those things!" Yang's voice picked up as well

"Enough!" Ruby interrupted "You two can argue when we get back"

"If we make it back" Blake said quietly

Weiss scoffed and turned towards her pod

"What do you mean?" Ruby cocked her head at Blake, who was over looking the drop zone on the holo map

"This maybe just an intel op, but the drop zone is deep behind Grimm lines. It's practically a suicide mission" Blake pointed at the district they would be dropping into

"That can't be right" Ruby said with a somewhat worried look on her face "We shouldn't be dropping that close"

~The information you see is correct miss Rose~ The AI chimed in ~It is a slight change of plans, but the higher-ups are sure your squad can manage. Along with the new drop sight, there is a small mission update as well: Eliminate the designated high value targets~

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted throwing her fist into the air

"Very well" Ruby sighed "Brief us on the way down would you?"

~Gladly miss Rose~ The AI hummed a small note

"Alright ladies. Time to drop some hell on these monsters!" Ruby said confidently to the rest of her squad

Making last-minute checks before they sat themselves into their drop pods, putting on their helmets and booting up systems.

The hatch closed, lights came on, screens lit up.

"Testing testing testing testing testing" The radio crackled to life with Yang's voice "All systems check. Awaiting drop" Her visor tinting lilac

"Check. Awaiting drop" Ruby spoke. Her visor tinted silver

"Systems check, operations at one hundred percent. Ready for drop" Blake said punching numbers into her keypad, visor tinting amber

"Clear. Awaiting drop" Weiss said. Her visor tinted ice blue

"RWBY Squad ready for drop"

~Dropping in~

~Three~

~Two~

~One~

~Good luck~


	2. Chapter 2

~Three~

~Two~

~One~

~Good luck~

The Squads mission: Take out a Grimm vehicle production plant in the heart of the city, as well as several high-ranking officers

"Alright" the comms sparked to life with Ruby's voice "Is that all we need to know?"

~Yes miss Rose~ The AI replied ~Once finished, make your way to the extraction point. A Pelican should be waiting there~

"And if it isn't?" Blake inquired

~That's for me to worry about miss Belladona~

"Very well. Rose out" Ruby ended the transmission

"15 klicks of the deck" Weiss spoke "Satellite imagery shows LZ all clear"

"Air traffic is minimal" Blake said "So far we are undetected"

"Thermal is clear" Yang reported "Anti air looks offline as well"

"Maybe this mission isn't as dangerous as i thought" Blake said, fingers flying over her keypad

"Unfortunate" Yang added "I was hoping for some good kills today"

"Ten klicks" Weiss interrupted "Still clear"

"I don't get it" Ruby said in a confused tone "Why change the mission so suddenly"

"Oh well" Yang said "As long as i can have some fun, I'm fine" She yanks the roll stick causing her pod to spin

"Air is still clear"

"Thermal is clean"

"Five klicks. Landing zones marked"

"Get ready squad, we maybe clear right now, that will change once we hit"

"Three klicks"

"Pop chutes!"

The four pods slam into the ground

"Everyone make it?" Ruby asked her squad

"Clear" Weiss replied

"All good on my end" Blake said

"Yang?" Ruby asked

Silence

"Yang are you there?" Her voice became increasingly worried

A few more seconds pass and still nothing

The comms go dead, nothing but static

"Ruby..." Blake said, the tone of her voice was low and clearly upset "Her pod hit pretty hard...I don't think-" she was cut off by the sound of laughter

"You guys are soooo cute when you're sad" Yang chuckled

"Yang!" Ruby shouted over the comms "Don't _ever _do that again! Okay?"

"Haha yes ma'am" Yang doing her best to keep her self from bursting into laughter again

"Alright, let's get out there and do our jobs" Ruby pulling the release lever opening the hatch. Stepping out, she finds Weiss and Blake looking at Yang's half buried pod

"That is the last time i do that" Yang said "You guys might wanna stand back" A warm orange glow emitted from inside the pod. Yang threw her fist into the hatch, breaking the glass and melting through part way. She began to pry her way out

Ruby looked around, her motion tracker caught a blip

"Movement. A hundred meters out, north. They know we're here" Ruby looked at Blake and nodded, Blake nodded in return heading towards the blip

"Okay almost there" Yang said still melting her way out of the pod

"Weiss stay here and cover Yang. I'm going to the roofs for a better view"

"Roger that"

Ruby left for the closest building

"Hey princess" Yang's helmet poked out of the hole "You mind taking this" She pulled her rocket launcher out for Weiss

"Fine" Weiss said annoyed as she walked over and pulled the launcher out from the wrecked pod "And would stop calling me that!"

"Honey, I've called you that ever since I met you. I don't think I'll be stopping soon" Yang slyly responded

"Just hurry up!" Weiss snapped

"What ever you say. Princess" Yang throwing a punch through the top of the pod, sending it flying into the air

"Target down" Blake's voice came in over the comms "It looks like It was alone. Checking for others"

"Roger" Ruby replied "Seems we have drop ships inbound. Yang, are you out yet?"

"Yeah" Yang said climbing out

"Take cover in that building to the east. Looks like the welcome wagon is early"

"Now where's the fun in that" Yang cracking her knuckles, causing sparks to fly off her gauntlets "They want a fight, they'll get a fight"

Blake hugged the wall, moving as quietly as she could, making sure to listen for any noise. Hearing the faint chatter of her comms, as she tuned it out to listen

"Say again?" She asked

"We have drop ships inbound" Ruby replied "Get back here as soon as you can"

"Roger. Making one last sweep then returning" Blake cut comms and slowly circled around.

As she made her way back, she came across a group of four Grimm Elites. Luckily she was behind them, she still the element of surprise, and that made her all the more lethal

Pulling her blade out slowly, holding it in reverse she readied it at her chest. Moving close to the ground, she stalked her prey

Knowing she didn't have much time, she had to act before-

_*BANG*  
_

Her thought was cut short by gun fire. It was now or never. The Elites stopped and looked around. The one in the rear looked back, noticing Blake. Before it could say anything, Blake had her blade in the Elites throat. Using her momentum she spun the Elite around, kicking the one on the right to the ground and landing on it she pulls out her pistol and shoving it into the roof of the Elites mouth.

The fog of war hangs low, the sound of gun fire fills the air, the smell of burnt flesh lingering.

Weiss was taking cover in a doorway, not far from the LZ. She was a good shot, not as good as Ruby of course, but she managed to take down six Elites before she needed to reload

Yang on the other hand, out in the open, dodging fire, she moved like a dancer, a kickboxer, and a lunatic all rolled into one.

Slamming her fist in the gut of an Elite, melting through its armor and throwing it fifty some meters, using that force she kicked her leg out and spun on her heel, making contact with another she knocked it to the ground, stopping the spin she heel kicked the downed Elite in the face

"Yang get back here!" Weiss shouted over comms "It's no use, there's more drop ships coming, we need to move now"

"Listen princess" Yang said stepped off the Elite "I'm not going anywhere just yet"

"Yang-" Weiss tried to warn her

"No don't you _'Yang'_ me, I said-" Yang was interrupted by Weiss who had raised her revolver "Uh Weiss? Just what the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your ass" She pulled the trigger, the shot flying past Yang's head and exploding in the Elites chest "Next time, make sure it's dead"

"S-so uh..." Yang stuttered "About heading out?"

Weiss rolled her eyes behind her visor "Idiot"

"Seven" Ruby said in between breaths, pulling the bolt on her rifle back, the shell casing pinged off the hard roof, sliding it forwards chambering the next round, sighting her next target "Target, seven hundred meters, wind, south, ten miles per hour, elevation twelve degrees" She took in a breath and held it for a short second, then exhaled, just as the last bit of air escaped her lungs she pulled the trigger

"Eight"


End file.
